


I'm So Sorry

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, angsty fluff, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Corinne has some very hard news for Sebastian





	

I walked out of the lab in the basement of my doctor’s office after having blood drawn, a bright pink bandage wrapped around my arm and pinching my skin. I went to my doctor because Sebastian and I had been talking more and more about having children. She just wanted to make sure everything would be okay. Now to play a waiting game for results.

A WEEK LATER

My phone rang and I bounded back to my desk at work to answer it.  
“Hello?” I asked, hearing papers shuffling on the other end.

“Ms. Winters? Hi, this is Julie from Dr. Stevens’ office. We got your test results back. Would you be able to come in today to discuss them?” She sounded so calm and assuring.

“Absolutely. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” I said flatly before clicking off. I gathered my purse and let my boss know I would be leaving for the day before going to my car. My heart raced the whole way there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the house, dropping everything by the door and running upstairs. I sat on the bed and looked at Callie and Bo with tear filled eyes. They curled up to me as I crawled under the covers and fell asleep, the news weighing heavily on my mind.   
I woke up to the shutting of the door and footsteps before a pair of lips landed on my cheek and smiled.

“Hey, baby.” Sebastian cooed as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Hey. I squeaked and curled away from him.

“I brought home pizza. You want to watch a movie, maybe start working on that family we talked about?” He whispered as he kissed my neck. I sat up and started sobbing, resting my forehead on my knees and rocking back and forth.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” I wailed, hiding my face from him.

“What’s wrong, iubită? What are you sorry for?” Sebastian fretted and lifted my chin to look at him. 

“You’re going to hate me!” I cried as I hugged him, burying my face in his neck. He wrapped me in his arms and rocked me, running a hand over my hair.

“I could never hate you, Corinne. Please just tell me what is going on.” He whispered. I pulled away from him and tried to regain my breath. 

“I went to Dr. Stevens to get advice for us. You know, for us to have a baby. She gave me some good information.” I started, my heart beating a million miles an hour. 

“Well, that’s great!” Sebastian said with a smile that quickly faded when he saw my tear stained eyes.

“So, Dr. Stevens wanted to know if I would let her run some blood tests, you know, because of my poly cystic ovaries. They called me in to talk about the results and found out that with my hormones and the poly cystic ovaries, I-i…” I paused, my breathing become rapid and my body trembling as I started crying again. Sebastian took me in his arms and rested my head on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, iubită. It’s alright.” He cooed and held me tight.

“I’m so sorry.” I sobbed repeatedly with my head buried in his neck. I knew I was soaking his shirt with my tears, but I needed his touch. 

“Don’t be sorry. Please. It’s not your fault.” He whispered and rubbed my back. We sat like that for a moment, my sobs filling the air of our bedroom. 

“One of the things we both wanted and I can’t even do that.” I sniffled, my self-hatred dialing up. “If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I completely understand.” I looked up at him and buried my head in my hands.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Corinne. I love you so much. I don’t think I could go a day without wanting to see you. And there is a way we can have kids. There’s a few.” He lifted my head up and looked at me with so much love. “What’s the one thing we agreed we would do, whether we had children of our own or not?” He smiled at me gently and grabbed my hands.

“Adopt.” I huffed, letting out a long sigh. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

“We’ll adopt. More than one if you want. We have the means and the space. We definitely have the love. We’ll have a family, just not the way we originally intended.” Sebastian’s voice was calm and I felt that calm transfer to me as he held me.

“You promise you aren’t upset with me?” I asked as I looked up at him, my tear stained eyes meeting his loving ones.

“You haven’t given me a reason to be upset, printesă.” He assured me with a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you so much.” I mumbled and kissed his neck.

“I love you too, dragă mea. With all my heart.” He murmured, holding me close. He knew I had no intention of letting go of him anytime soon.


End file.
